


Take Me Out

by Shingeki_No_Kill_Me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me/pseuds/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wants a nice dinner out but Eren decides to strike a deal instead. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> VERY very short PWP

                “Eren, I’m hungry.” Armin whined.

                “Yeah? We have stuff in the fridge, go find something.” Armin pushed his bottom lip out in a pout.

                “But…you never take me out anymore.” He widened his already big blue eyes just slightly. Eren sighed.

                “Armin no…I can’t right now.”

                “Pleeeease?” Armin clasped his hands together and leaned close.

                “Why can’t you buy it?”

                “Because...I paid for our last night out.” Armin stated matter of factly, now taking on a hurt tone.

                 Eren sighed once again only this time, louder. He thought for a second, not about to get himself caught up in another one of Armin’s guilt trips. He grinned once the perfect idea came to him. “Okay, Armin. Let’s make a deal. Let’s jerk each other off and whoever cums first buys dinner. Hands only. Holding it in is cheating.” Armin thought it through before making a decision, smiling sweetly and reaching his hand out to shake Eren’s.

                “Okay. Deal.” Eren shook his boyfriend’s hand before pulling him in for a kiss, attempting to get him worked up in any way possible. He palmed at the crotch of the blonde’s jeans and smiled as he felt them tighten. Armin didn’t waste any time though, going straight for the zipper of Eren’s pants without even teasing him first. Eren knew he was going to win this for sure. Armin pulled the brunette’s cock from the confines of his pants and quickly stroked him to full hardness.

                Armin grinned as he twisted his hand around his lover’s member, the other’s touches slowly becoming a little less sensual due to the pants still in his way. If Eren was thinking he could win by teasing Armin to the near edge, he was certainly thinking wrong. It wasn’t until Armin was rolling his thumb over the tip that Eren felt his impending loss and removed the other boy’s cock from his jeans.

                The Blonde groaned and whined at the new sensation of skin on skin, bucking his hips into the inviting hand. It had felt so good that his hand had quit moving entirely, not caring if he lost the bet or not. He just wanted to sit there and let Eren finish him off in any way possible. But, after remembering that he only had four dollars left and McDonald’s didn’t sound like a very great place for a nice dinner out, he quickly returned to pleasuring his boyfriend.

                Armin leaned his head back and looked over at Eren as he sighed in pleasure, allowing his skinny fingers to dance across the sensitive skin at the base of his lover’s cock. A breathy moan slipped past the brunette’s lips and he leaned his head back as well, connecting his lips to Armin’s and locking him in a passionate kiss. They moaned and panted into each other’s mouths. Armin collected his thoughts of all of the known sensitive spots on his lover’s member.

                The blonde pressed his thumb to the underside of Eren’s cock, right at the base. He then slid it against the entire underside, making sure to add more pressure as he got to the tip. Eren almost lost it right then. The brunette threw his head back in a loud, shuddering moan as Armin massaged the sensitive flesh just below the head. His thumb slid over the tip once more, making sure to pay extra attention to the slit.

                A flurry of curses escaped Eren’s mouth as he gripped Armin’s cock tighter, almost to the point of hurting him. The blonde slid his hand along his boyfriend’s length quickly, earning louder moans and heavier pants.

                “O-oh fuck, oh _shit_ … _Armin_. N-no..no no no…nonononononono _no shit_.” Eren reached a hand down and gripped the base of his cock tightly, not allowing even the tiniest bit of cum to spill out.

                “Hey!” Armin yelled. “Now, not only are you a _cheater_ but,” Armin easily pried the hand from his lover’s base and stroked as fast as he could until Eren was cumming in no time, Armin’s name on his lips. “Now you owe me dinner, too.” Eren panted heavily, the aftershock of his release causing him to shudder.

                “F-fine.”

                “N-now…finish me off.” Armin stated with an overblown sense of charge. He thought a second before adding “With your mouth.” Eren nodded as he caught his breath before leaning down to teasingly lick Armin’s cock. He lightly sucked on the tip as he stroked the shaft quickly. It didn’t take long for Amin to finish, riding out his orgasm by bucking into Eren’s mouth. After he calmed down, Armin placed a loving kiss on Eren's lips.

                "Mhh, let's go eat."  The two cleaned up and headed out, both boys happier than usual. They agreed to settle issues in this manner more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my dearest friend. Here you go, Drea<3  
> ~Real friends write porn for each other.


End file.
